fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Frankie My Dear
"Frankie My Dear" is the 6th episode in season 2 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode premiered on March 18, 2005. Plot It's Friday night, but Frankie's left deep in paperwork when she'd rather go out with her friends to a concert. Seeing Frankie unhappy, Mac tells Frankie to go hang out with her friends, offering to do the paperwork for her. Frankie, though tempted by the offer, doesn't want Mac to "suffer" as well—but Mac insists that it's no big deal, explaining that he does this sort of thing for his mom all the time (even adding that he organizes all of her bank statements). Overjoyed by this, Frankie calls him "the best" and kisses him on the cheek. After that, Mac develops a huge crush on Frankie, and later, Bloo does too. The two start competing for her love the next day as Frankie is unusually happy about the previous night, mentioning how she met the man of her dreams. Soon they realize her unnamed suitor is neither of them, and Mac and Bloo become jealous, trying to thwart every guy she comes in contact with, namely Chris (a pizza guy), Prince Charming (an imaginary friend), and her real date, Dylan, who takes her to a fancy restaurant for their date. Mac, Bloo, Prince Charming, and the delivery boy form a team and a master plan to get Frankie's new boyfriend. The plan involves Chris, Mac, and Bloo standing on each other's shoulders and wearing huge overcoat to make it look like they're one really tall person, with Bloo on top wearing a fake mustache and to the Prince Charming's disappointment, him disguised as a woman. The plan that involves trying to fool Frankie ultimately fails, because Frankie is able to see right through Bloo's ridiculous disguise. After Bloo talks the Prince Charming into taking Frankie to the lady's room to "powder their noses" Bloo tries to confront Dylan who quickly yanks the disguise off. It turns out Dylan is a complete jerk as Dylan reveals his true colors— he claims that Frankie doesn't truly like Mac and Bloo, and is only being nice to them because she "feels sorry for them" and claims that no girl would like them. Dylan tries to send them off just as an enraged Frankie comes out of the lady's room. Frankie confronts Dylan about everything he said about her friends. Dylan unsuccessfully tries to hide what he did, and Frankie beats him up. In the end, Frankie and the guys are eating pizza at Foster's, and the guys talk about the way that Frankie beat up Dylan for what he did (during which it's revealed that Frankie gave him an atomic wedgie and that he apparently wears briefs). Mac apologizes for him and the other guys for ruining Frankie's date, but Frankie claims that the guys ultimately did her a favor, since Dylan turned out to be a jerk, and that, had the guys not done what they did, her life probably wouldn't have been that good. She then states that she doesn't need a man (she meant a boyfriend), prompting Prince Charming, Chris, Mac, and Bloo to claim that they aren't men and hitting on her, much to Frankie's dismay. Quotes (The loved, dazed Chris slowly walks back inside the house, after Bloo tells him Frankie's in love with him.) Bloo: Why is he coming back? Mac: Shut up and throw! ---- Bloo: (his mustache falls off) Whoops. Hey, Mac, mustache alert. Mac: Where is it, where is it? Bloo: It's on the floor. Hey, What's-Your-Face, bend over. Chris: What? Bloo: Bend over. Mac can't reach the floor! Oh, for the love of pete. What's-Your-Face, just grab it quick! Chris: I told you, my name is Chris! Bloo: Whatever. Just pass it up! Awesome. ---- Bloo: Okay, stop, stop. (Deep voice) Why, Frankie, fancying meeting you here. How long has it been? Frankie: Bloo?! ---- Frankie: Uh, don't listen to this maniac. What are you doing here, Bloo? Bloo: (Deep voice) Why I'm in a dinner date and please, call my first name Orlando. Frankie: Orlando Bloo? Bloo: (Deep voice) Yes. And this my date... ---- Frankie: Get off! Dylan this is an imaginary friend in a suit. ---- Mac: Now's our chance. Bloo: Right. (Deep voice) Now listen you. (Dylan picks him up) Hey, hey, hey! Whoa, buddy! ---- Dylan: You thought you could muscle in my territory, huh? Well, I didn't spend all night playing Mr. Nice Guy just to have a bunch of losers show up trying to steal my property. Mac: Property?! Chris: Frankie is not your property! Bloo: Yeah! We saw her first, so she's our property! (Mac turns to Bloo glaring at him for calling Frankie "property") Dylan: (to Mac, Bloo and Chris) Oh, I get it you guys thought Frankie was sweet on you. Let me clue you guys in on something. Frankie's just being nice to you 'cause she feels sorry for you. Bloo: Nuh-uh! Mac: Frankie's nice to us 'cause she's cool, and she likes us. ---- Dylan: Hey Frankie, did I mention how awesome you look in that dress? (Angry, Frankie cracks her knuckles. Dylan gulps and the screen cuts to black as Frankie punches him and later beats him up) Mac: (to Frankie on how she attacked Dylan) Wow, Frankie, I can't believe you gave that guy a nose bleed. Trivia *This episode features Mac's first kiss (or rather kisses since Frankie kisses him twice) and first love. *When Bloo is on a mission, he is disguised as Orlando Bloo, which is a reference to the real-life actor, Orlando Bloom. *This is the first time Frankie wears her black dress. She would later wear her black dress again in "Ticket to Rod" and "Fools and Regulations". *This is the first episode where Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster, are absent and only appear in the opening intro, but Wilt and Mr. Herriman are mentioned, as well as Madame Foster, as "grandma", by Frankie. *It is later revealed in "Ticket to Rod" that Mac still bears his crush on Frankie. *This episode reveals that Frankie is 22 years old and Bloo is 5. *We learn that Mac's mom works at a bank. *It is revealed that Mac created Bloo when he was 3 years old. *Bloo later wears his Orlando Bloo disguise again in "Neighbor Pains" and "Goodbye to Bloo", but with Wilt helping him instead of Mac and Chris. *Here's how each of the following characters fall for Frankie: **Mac - getting a kiss from her **Bloo - seeing her dressed beautifully **Chris - listening to Bloo babbling that she loves him **Prince Charming - seeing her for the first time * Running gag: Bloo reminding Mac he has the least shot with Frankie because he's "just a kid". And then for Mac to remind Bloo he's not human either. * Dylan returns for a non-speaking cameo in Cheese A Go-Go. Gallery File:Frankie_kisses_Mac.jpg|Mac's first kiss. 1190855381_2.jpg 203477.jpg|Awkward. 0001.jpg Frankie and Dylan.jpg 180px-Frankie Cracks Her Knuckles.png|Note to self: do NOT make Frankie mad. FHIF - 2x06 - Frankie My Dear P1 _3__0001.jpg|Bloo and Mac in love with Frankie. Mac & Bloo Terrible about What Happened.PNG|Mac & Bloo felt Terrible about what Happened. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that show Mac's crush on Frankie